


The Love of High School

by Chrisfanficlover



Series: Love Drama [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Uber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisfanficlover/pseuds/Chrisfanficlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story there are a lot of drama, because it is about the characters being in high school. There are going to be romances, heartache, jealousy, and love. Carmen wants Lily, Lily is with Peter, Jack wants Adam, and later Jack dates Megan. Warning there are a lesbian couple, straight couple, and a gay couple. So this for you to be aware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here’s my story, chapter 1, for The Love of High School. I would like to give credit to LEIDEE D. Without her/him this story wouldn’t be possible. Their story, I see you, created some ideas. Then it was just a chain reaction from there. So please read her story, it’s really good, <https://m.fanfiction.net/s/7863785/1/I-See-You>. All rights of Xena go to the cast, creators, and director. The characters I created for my story and their personality belong to me and LEIDEE D.  

Here are the characters name’s with who they go with on Xena: The Warrior Princess:

Carmen – Xena

Lily – Gabrielle

Jack – Joxer

Adam – Ares  

 

Chapter 1

Carmen’s POV

Right now I’m sitting in Chemistry class pretty much ignoring the teacher. Don’t get me wrong I respect the teacher, I admire her but I understand what she’s talking about. I mean who doesn’t understand Dimensional Analysis, mole-to-mole ratio, or Avogadro number. So I’m just here sitting at my desk sketching the girl of my dream’s, Lily. She sits a few rows ahead of me and she’s a member of the cheerleading team. When I’m drawing her, all I think about is being with her in my dreams because I can’t have her in real life. I mean come on, who can like a loser like me.

After I have my sad thoughts about no one liking me and what a loser I am, I notice we have five minutes left of class. Since Mrs. Lane, my chemistry teacher, gave a lecture all period, I don’t have homework. So I pack up all my stuff and wait till the bell rings. Since today is Wednesday, chemistry is my last class of the day. We have seven periods but with a blocked schedule it’s about time to leave. Lily has cheerleading practice today after school. I would usually watch her…and the team, but today has been a long day, my emotions has been all over the place, so I’m going home.

When I got home I saw that my mom wasn’t home yet from work. It was just me, my little brother, and my mom that live at home. This week my little brother, Jeremiah hasn’t been home because he’s been spending his time outside of school with our mom’s boyfriend. He likes him and they do a lot of thing together, but Robert, my mom’s boyfriend and I bond over cars. He has a body shop that he owns and he got me working there. He offered me a partnership but I declined because I felt more comfortable as him as my boss. 

So I’m home alone and I think about fixing myself a small plate of pizza rolls. They are my favorite snack or meal. After a couple of minutes they are done in the microwave. I pull them out and set them down on the dining room table to let them cool. I also pull out the ketchup out of the fridge and squeeze some on the plate of pizza rolls.

Fifteen minutes later

I’m done eating, next I work my way up to my bedroom and get a start on the little bit of homework I have. Tomorrow is Thursday, which means the odd periods, I only have Spanish and ISU US History homework. I’m in Spanish 3, its pretty easy for me since I’m from Greek descent, I pick up easily on foreign language. My Spanish teacher, Señorita Shane, teaching style is just horrible. So, I grasp what I can of what she says and then learn on my own.

After I get done with Spanish homework, I put it away and get out my college homework. I love this class because I enjoy learning from past events. I also learn about what happened to Greece during WWII. While I work on my college homework, Jack showed up. So now we are hanging out and he starts talking while I’m working. 

“Hey, so how was your day?” Jack asked.

“At the beginning it wasn’t bad, but at the end it was tiring,” I replied. 

“What did you do in chemistry?” Jack questioned.

“Mrs. Lane did a lecture for the whole period, but I was sketching Lily,” I responded while blushing. Jack and I are really close best friends, so he knows everything about me and my personal life. I also know everything about him and his crush on Adam. 

“Aww, is someone blushing,” he teased with a smirk while his eyes gleamed.

“Hey, I wouldn’t do that if I were you, because it’s no different than you being a love sick puppy going after Adam,” I defended.

He breaks eye contact with a hurt look on his face and looks down to his lap. He’s sitting on my bed while I’m sitting at my desk chair. I don’t mean to be insensitive and mean but if he’s going to tease me about Lily, then I might as well throw it back in his face. Adam is the most popular guy in school and the star quarterback. Many girls are all over him and wants to be with him. This fact is what hurts Jack because of the popularity of Adam. Jack thinks that Adam is straight because of a supposed crush he has on me. 

I keep reminding Jack that I don’t like him and he doesn’t like me, he doesn’t really personally know me. We are two polar opposites on the school social spectrum scale. I think Adam is bisexual, but he’s never had a boyfriend, he just comes off that way to me.

“You seem busy with your homework so I’m going to go, bye Carmen,” Jack said sadly.

I rushed over to him, because he was already to the door, to stop him. “Wait Jack, I’m sorry for being insensitive, but you don’t think my crush on Lily is hard too? I like her a lot and I’m hurting too because she doesn’t even notice me.”

He’s crying now so I comfort him by rubbing his shoulder. He sniffles and calms down before responding, “I’m sorry too Carmen. I shouldn’t have teased you and I know you’re sad too. I’ll see you tomorrow, good night.”

“See you Jack, good night,” I replied back sadly.

After he left I went back to my college challenge homework, but I couldn’t stay focused because my thoughts went to Lily. So I push my desk chair back and hide under my bed covers crying.

 

End of chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's time with Peter and what she's thinking about when she gets home.

Hey everyone, in the past week I've received wonderful compliments going from 'I like this' to 'You got a great storyline going'. What I've been told, means so much to me, so thank you. I'm behind in my schedule due to studying for finals, of course working hard for the grades I want, and school ended Thursday. This chapter is short, I started where I wanted to and I put interesting ideas in there. I'm sorry if I disappoint anyone, but look forward to the next chapter. It's going to set the stage for some things that's going to go down. Yes, of course drama, LOL! This is a Xena: The Warrior Princess high school Uber in case I should repeat. Also thanks to LEIDEE D for giving me ideas and I hope you like it so far. Also note there's a French word in this chapter, toilettes, which means restroom, such as; schools and restaurants. But in this context it means supplies you use in your shower.

List for who's who:

Gabrielle --- Lily  
Perdicus --- Peter  
Xena --- Carmen

Chapter 2

Lily's POV

After the dismissal bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and head to the girl's locker room to change into my cheerleading practice clothes. I think this year's cheer girls are good, but it's the beginning of the year so we, including myself, have a lot of work to do. Some time later, I've arrived to the girls locker room. I said bye to Peter, boyfriend of two weeks, at my locker. While I was getting my homework and putting my chemistry stuff away, since I don't have homework because it was lecture day. When I entered the locker room, the girls are talking about random things. I just block them out and get ready for practice.

Two hour time lapse

Practice is over, so I grab my toilettes, towels, and clothes and head to the showers.

Ten minutes later

I'm clean, dressed, and I have all of my stuff, on my way out of the gym. I see Peter next to the doors waiting for me, we smile at each other, and he takes my hand. Peter is a lineman on our school's football team, he's decent for his second year on the team. We walk to his truck that's in the student parking lot. We arrive at his truck and he opens the passenger door for me, like a true gentlemen he is. After I get in and put my seatbelt on, he closes my door, and walks around to get in himself. He closes his door and looks me, then leans over to give me a kiss on my cheek. I blush afterwards do to the affection. He turns around, turns his key in the ignition, puts on his seatbelt, then we drive off.

Peter starts a conversation after it's been silent with music playing in the background. "Hey babe, how was your practice?"

"It was good Hun but I'm exhausted. I think after I eat, I'm going to go to bed," I replied tiredly.

"Well here you go babe here's home, have a wonderful sleep." He said a few minutes later.

"Thanks, see ya," I said.

"Your welcome, bye," he said and kissed my cheek. I smiled and left his car going into my house.

When I went inside I was welcomed by my mom bombarding me by asking, 'How was you day?', 'How was practice?', and of course, the original, 'Are you ok?'. I was tired so I didn't feel up for a conversation about my day, even with my mom.

"Mom I'm tired and I plan on eating then going to bed. I don't feel like talking," I told her.

"Ok honey, I'll leave you alone, night," she responded walking away.

While I was left eating dinner, I was thinking about my practices. More specifically, how a girl always sits down on the bleachers and watches the cheerleaders and I at practice, but today she didn't. After a few moments of thinking I decide to not worry about it. I put my dish in the sink, grab my stuff, and go to my bedroom, on the way I drop my dirty laundry off at the laundry room. I go into my room, sit my stuff at my desk, and get dressed for bed. Shortly after getting dressed and teeth brushed, I go to my bed, pull the cover back, climb in, and go to sleep.

End of chapter 2

So we so that Peter really likes Lily just like he does in the show. Also Lily did not that Carmen wasn't there, but doesn't know her name, or notice she's in her chemistry class. I hope you guys don't hate me for the short chapter. I feel I did terrible for it being soooo short. Hum, wonder what's going to happen next and what drama is going to happen? Find out next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's day and everything that happened

Hello readers, here's the chapter you all been waiting for. I feel like this took along time to write. I got Jace's personality from season 5 episode 10 but it's not on Netflix, I saw it on YouTube. I hope you enjoy I put more time and thought into this then I usually do. 

Characters names from the characters on the show:

Ian -- Iolaus  
Harry -- Hercules  
Allison -- Aphrodite

Chapter 3

Jack's POV

Today was sort of eventful, the major thing that happened was my talk with Ian, but we'll get back to that. I went to my classes, that was boring as heck, it was pretty much a relaxed study day. My second period is chemistry, next is home room, fourth period is Algebra 2, sixth period is swim. 

In chemistry, we got a full hour and a half lecture. There were things that I understood and others I didn't. For example, I understand Avogadro's number, it's 6.02 x 10^23, but I get confused on all the fractions you have to multiply by. Next, is home room, which is just study hall. In the passing period, I walked into the room and I saw Ian. Now, this is where the major thing that happened with Ian comes in. Ian is a friend of mine, but we aren't close like Carmen and I are. He waved me over like he wanted to tell me something really badly.

"Bro, did you hear about Peter and Lily?" Ian asked. 

"No man, what's up with them?" I asked.

"Dude, they're dating apparently it's been two weeks. Can you believe that!?" Ian said enthusiastically.

"No, I can't believe it," I said sadly. Because I can't, I feel so bad for Carmen, she's going to be so hurt and devastated. I just got to keep it to myself, there's no way I can tell Carmen this.

Ian decides to drop the subject even though I know he knows something was off, but I'm glad he did. I then see Carmen come in and I wave at her. She smiles and nods at me. The hour and a half flys by fast, the teacher allows whispering and phones are to be only used as music. 

My next class is Algebra 2, luckily or unfortunately for me, I have this class with Adam. I love math and I'm good at it, so when I get distracted I'm not worried about it. When I'm not paying attention to notes or even Algebra in general I'm either reading, playing games, or starring at Adam's sexy and masculine self. Man he is SO hot I think to myself. 

I'm in deep for him and these are one of those days where I'm starring at him. After a few moments of starring at him and dreaming of being with him, I get focused on algebra. Right now we are learning about Polynomials, mostly Dividing Polynomials. You know where you simplify first. Next, you flip the second fraction. Then, you cross out like terms, but not the ones that are across each other. Finally, you have your answer. I did my homework until the bell rang, which was twenty minutes later.

During passing period I head to my locker to put my books and binders away, then pull out my swim clothes. While on my way to my locker, I pass by Adam's locker. He left class when the bell rang while I was still packing up. Adam is at his locker but what intrigues me was that Allison was there talking to him. Allison is a member of the cheerleading team, who coincidentally is close friends with Lily.

I revert my eyes and make my way to my locker, then head to the boys locker room. Swim is when I get to relax and my testosterones get to calm down from whenever they reacted. I felt myself get hard earlier in algebra but it's 'down now'. I'm dressed and ready for swim a few minutes later. When I get in the pool, I start swimming with a list of what our teacher wants us to do. Sometime after I start thinking of Adam, big surprise, of him and Allison talking at his locker. While thinking about it, I feel jealous and hurt because I know that Allison is one of those girls that likes him.i just hope that is she does ask him out, he will say no.

One hour later

School is over, I'm showered, dressed, and on my way to my locker. After getting my stuff needed to take home, I head to my car. I didn't see Carmen, so I just kept walking on. I got in my car, started the engine, buckled up, and drove off. I made it home about ten minutes later. I got inside and headed to the kitchen while the rest of my family was coming in. There's my mom, dad, Jake, and Joseph (Josh) that I live with. Jake, Josh, and I are identical triplets. Since we lived here since we were born people can tell the difference between us. Jake is the bossy, bully type. Josh is the artistic one, he's into dancing and singing. I am the loner in that has a few people I talk to including; Carmen, Ian, and Harry. 

All five of us are around the dining room enjoying our Shrimp Alfredo made by mom. There's small talk going on of my parents asking my brothers and I questions. 

"How was school?" My dad asked.

"Fine," Jake and Josh replied simultaneously. 

I was just there eating enjoying the food until I heard, "Jack?" My mom questioned me worriedly. 

I sighed and breathed in deeply, then I was ready to speak until... "He found out that Lily is dating Peter," Jake intercepted. I have no idea how he found out about it, but it was the truth.

"Doesn't Carmen like Lily though?" My mom asked.

"Yes, but Lily doesn't know that Carmen has a crush on her. Lily has been dating Peter for two weeks, and no, I don't know if Lily likes Peter but Peter likes Lily." I breathed out with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, well..." Mom trailed off saying.

"How about let's drop the subject and not talk about my day as well. Let's just eat and enjoy it in silence," I said wanting to not talk anymore. I hear Jake mumble something but the words weren't clear, so I ignored him.

A few minutes later I'm done eating. Firstly, I excuse myself. Secondly, I rinse off my dishes and place them in the sink. Thirdly, I take my stuff to my bedroom and sit them by my desk. I start thinking about going to Carmen's house like I usually do. I make my way downstairs to ask my parents if I can go to her house. 

"Hey mom, dad, may I go to Carmen's?" I asked. 

"Sure Hun, but be back by ten," mom replied.

I looked at the kitchen clock and saw it read 5 o'clock. "Ok mom, thanks," I said. I grabbed my keys and head out to my car. I start the engine, buckle up, and drive off. 

Ten minutes later

I arrived at Carmen's, I kill the engine, and make my way up to her door and knock. I wait patiently for someone to open the door, but I notice only Carmen's car is in the driveway. I hear footsteps down the steps and then, like I thought, Carmen is there with the door open. She lets me in while we say 'hey' to each other. 

We go up to her room and sit down. She's doing homework at her desk and I'm sitting on her bed in my thoughts. I know that I can't tell her about Peter and Lily, that would hurt her, and I can't deal with that. So after some time of silence I start talking to her.

"Hey, so how was your day?" I asked.

"At the beginning it wasn't bad but at the end it was tiring," she replied.

"What did you do in chemistry?" I asked. Since I'm her best friend I've been told her schedule many times. I know she has chemistry last today with the same teacher as mine. Also, with it being lecture day and the material we covered. I was thinking that she probably was doodling Lily, not paying attention to the teacher.

"Mrs. Lane did a lecture for the whole period, but I was sketching Lily," she said blushing. I was right she was doodling Lily. Her pain is the same as mine for Adam, I feel sorry for her heartache.

I want to change the mood to see her smile, so I say teasingly, "Aww is someone blushing."

I may not have the best timing because the next thing I hear is, "Hey, I wouldn't do that if I were you because it's no then you being a love sick puppy going after Adam," she defended.

After she finished it hurt me and I knew she was right, I shouldn't of teased and I am love sick over Adam but she is also love sick. I looked down at my lap about ready to cry. So I start walking to Carmen's door while saying, "You seem busy with your homework, so I'm going to go, bye Carmen."

By the time I was at the door, Carmen was rushing over to me. She wanted to stop me, "Wait Jack, I'm sorry for being insensitive. But you don't think my crush on Lily is hard too? I like her a lot and I'm hurting too because she doesn't even notice me."

By now I'm crying because it does hurt, we're both going through the same things. She then puts her hand on my shoulder and squeezes for comfort. I sniffle and calm down then say, "I'm sorry too Carmen I shouldn't have teased you and I know your sad too. I'll see you tomorrow, good night."

"See you Jake, good night," she replied sadly.

I turned around and walked out of her room. I then walk down the stairs and out of her house. I go to my car and drive on my way home with tears rolling down my cheeks and puffy red eyes.

So I hope everyone has liked my story for you and I also hope I kept my promise on the drama part. More is to come and please, please comment or review anything to let me know how I'm doing or whatever else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most interesting and my favorite chapter that I wrote so far, that you all have been waiting for, in Adam's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start off I'm sorry for not updating this chapter, but I was still writing it. Each day I've been writing little by little, but I plan to write more and more each day. Next, I got a response about Callisto or Callie, Callie isn't going to kill anyone, but I plan that she's going to be Carmen's bully. Then, I've been thinking about what to write for the next chapters and I'm getting things in my mind put together, so if I don't update next week please be patient. Next, I'm a lesbian and for a while I have a really good SwanQueen story coming, I want to do this for the fans and the LGBT community, it will also be a g!p to support transgenders, so stay tuned. 
> 
> In the past week a tragic event happened in Orlando, Florida. I'm am here for those people and there family and it hurt me inside, because they (the people in the club) did nothing wrong they were just having fun. And the shooters that attacked them, I'm not anywhere near Florida but I felt hurt that they attacked them. I feel amazed for all the heroes that saved many people. Let us STAND UP, STAY STRONG, AND BE PROUD. That day will be in the history books because no one will forget it. 
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own Xena: The Warrior Princess. The only thing that's mine is the storyline, names, and personality. Also credit to LEIDEE D for giving me ideas.
> 
> Characters with names:
> 
> Adam -- Ares Adam's mom -- Hera  
> Emi -- Artemis Hector -- Hephaestus  
> Harry -- Hercules Ian -- Iolaus  
> Jack -- Joxer Peter -- Perdicus  
> Lily -- Gabrielle Allison -- Aphrodite  
> Carmen -- Xena

Chapter 4

Adam's POV

Wednesday, August 26, 2015 (This is new but is needed for this story and organizational purposes. Since we are going to go through days, I thought this was best. Don't worry it's still the same day.)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I hear my alarm clock going off, so I wake up a little bit and shut it off. I slowly get out of bed moaning and groaning and get ready for school. 'I plan on wearing a shirt that will pretty much show everything of my....assets, just not my lower asset, I will be wearing jeans,' I'm thinking while chuckling. I really want to see is I get Jack's attention and tease him. Today's Wednesday so I get to 'have' him for an hour and a half. I really do like Jack, I know he's a loner but there's something about him that I'm attracted to. After I'm done getting dressed, I take care of my hygiene, such as, deodorant, cologne, hair, and teeth.

My homework for Algebra 2 and anatomy is packed in my book bag ready to go. Today I have weights, home room, Algebra 2, and anatomy. Algebra 2 is when I get to see Jack. After I'm done getting ready and I have all of my stuff, I head downstairs.

"Hey mom, how did you sleep?" I asked. 

"Great, how about you, honey?" She asked sweetly.

"Amazing, hey Emi and Hector," I said when my brother and sister came into the kitchen.

"Hey Adam," they replied back.

"Well mom, I'm going to school now, bye," I said walking out and drive to school.

I arrived to school and I head to my locker. When I arrive there I see my half brother, Harry, who lives with his mom. 

I give him a hug while saying, "Hey Harry, what's up?"

"So Ian told me that he told Jack," he said nervously.

"Ok, told Jack what exactly, Harry?" I asked tentatively. I was worried about what Ian said, because it could be anything. My mind went straight to Ian telling Jack how I feel about him. I tried to not think about that, but I couldn't help it.

Harry then said, "Ian told him about Peter and Lily being together."

I sighed in relief then asked, "what else did Ian tell you about Jack?"

Harry looked to be thinking about it then said, "He said that Jack looked devastated, really sad, but Ian didn't ask anymore questions."

When Harry said 'devastated', I was thinking about all the possibilities for the reason why Jack may feel that way. The big one that comes to mind is that what he would feel is what he knows Carmen would feel. I know it may seem like I'm a creeper, but I just like to watch Jack occasionally, he mesmerizes me. Also, there were a few times that I saw Carmen's expressions of her feelings and one time I saw love; love for Lily. So I know when Carmen is going to find out SHE WILL BE DEVASTATED and hurt really bad. 

"Ok Harry, thanks for telling me, see you around, bye," I said. It's 9:38 and I had yet to go to breakfast and go to class. The bell rings at 9:45 for the start of class. I make my way to the cafeteria with Harry yelling bye to me. 

After a few minutes I wolfed down my breakfast and make it to my gym locker with two minutes to spare. I change into my workout clothes quickly and head to the weight room.

Two hours and fifty minutes later

Homeroom will end in ten minutes and right now I'm thinking about how Jack will react when he sees me. My next period is Algebra 2 that I have with him. By the time Algebra comes around I'm nervous about Jack, his reactions. I just hope I get his attention.

Ten minutes later

I feel someone starring at me and I hope it's Jack. So I drop my pencil and when I go to pick it up, I turn my head, and see that its Jack. I can't keep the big smile from my face. I'm so happy, I got the reaction I wanted and more. I see home focus back on his homework while I am smiling like an idiot at my desk. The last twenty minutes of class I focused on my homework. When the bell rang, I was ready to go and made my way to my locker. 

When I got there I noticed Allison was there waiting for me. 'Great, just what I need,' I thought sarcastically. 

"Hey Adam!" Allison exclaimed. 

"Hey," I said simply.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Great," I said in boredom.

"Well, I was wondering if we could hangout Friday after your game?" She asked flirtatiously while I noticed Jack walking by. 

"No thanks Allison, I'm not interested," I say strongly for her to try to understand what I mean.

"Oh, well maybe some other time," she says sadly.

"No Allison I like someone else they are all I want and need," I say with love and confidence. After I see her head nod in understanding I make my way to Anatomy.

When passing period ends the teacher tells us that we're coloring and doing paperwork on the skeletal and muscular systems. 'Oh fun!' I thought sarcastically. Right now I've been day dreaming about Jack, while working slowly on my work. I know that we're both Juniors and we both grow up here, but I think it was this year when I finally noticed him, I mean actually noticed him.

When I watch him sometimes, I see the sadness and loneliness, and I just want to cuddle and hug him. 'Man, I'm just a softy,' I say to myself. I am still on air over his reaction in Algebra. I just got to see his facial reaction, but it made me so happy. I sigh in happiness over him and think, 'Man, I'm so deep for him.'

One hour later

School is over and I make my way to my locker. After I arrange my books, I pull out my US History homework, Entomology homework, and make my way to the football locker rooms. I put my duffle bag in there this morning so I just get ready for practice. I'm able to concentrate for the next two hours with getting stuff done. When I get showered and changed, I get my stuff, and head home.

When I get home I head into the kitchen to eat dinner. My mom is there and she says, "Hey honey, how was school?"

"Great mom," I said happily.

"Good," she says in reply.

I have a plate of lasagna while playing on my phone. I then see a tweet from Peter, 'Just got home from practice and dropped Lily off at home, I love her so much, she's my wcw <3!'

'That's so sweet,' I think.

After I'm done eating, I rinse my plat, say night to mom, and head to my bedroom with my stuff. On my way I take care of my laundry and head to my desk to start my homework. After several hours of working, I'm finished, and I get ready for bed. It's only a little after nine, but I'm exhausted. After I get on my pj's and brush my teeth, I get to sleep with Jack on my mind and a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is worth the wait and I'm sorry again. Happy Fathers Day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE! I am so sorry for going a few months without updating. Father’s Day was the last time I updated a chapter. I’ve been busy in family stuff, my niece and nephew twins was born, I recently got my first job, finally, at Michael’s on August 3rd, my senior year of high school started August 10th, and distracted on reading other people’s fanfiction. I did miss writing my story and I HOPE you guys missed the updates.   
> Credits can be found in my previous chapters.  
> Here’s a list of characters:  
> (Lily I changed to Ella because it just makes sense and I think I was going to do that but I made a mistake, I’m sorry) Ella – Gabrielle  
> Carmen – Xena  
> Jack – Joxer
> 
> Enjoy the chapter

Carmen’s POV  
Friday, August 28, 2015

“Morning mom,” I say walking into the kitchen after getting ready for school.  
“Hey sweetie, how did you sleep?” She asked me kindly.   
“Pretty good, until I had a nightmare,” I said.

Flashback to my dream

“Ella you’re so beautiful, sweet, nice, and really hot in cheerleading…” I said looking into her sparkling green eyes. She’s smiling a big smile, but she’s also blushing, which made me smile really big.   
Then I saw her face contort into a thinking expression. I gave her a questioning look in return, silently asking what she’s thinking. Then she asks mischievously, “What do you mean when you said that I look really hot in cheerleading?”  
I gulped and blushed profusely, my face and chest going a bright shade of red. After I cleared the lump in my throat, I then replied, “Um, well, you look—“  
I was stopped by Peter kissing Ella on the lips. After sometime he pulled back and said, “Hey babe,” to Ella while smiling. She, of course, said hey back, but I felt really hurt. I woke screaming, “No!” while crying.

Back in the kitchen talking to my mom

“Aww honey, what was it about?” My mom asked.  
“I don’t really feel like talking about it. I’m going to go to school, bye mom, love you,” I said.  
“Ok, bye Carmen, have a great day at school,” she said.  
I nodded to her walking out of the kitchen, out of the house, and driving to school. I arrive to school at 9:35 and make my way to my locker. After I get things out of my book bag and arrange it in my locker, I put my book bag away and get my stuff for short stories and my drawing supplies. I grab all of my stuff, shut and lock my locker, and head to the cafeteria for breakfast. When I go through the breakfast line I grab a chocolate milk and a bacon, egg, and cheese croissant, check it out to the cafeteria lady at the register, and head to class.  
I make my way to my desk once I arrived class and start eating my breakfast. When I got started eating I got a text message from Jack.  
Jack: Hey bestie, How are you?  
Me: Not great, I had a bad dream that was about Ella.  
Jack: What was it about?  
Me: I got to go, I’ll tell you in Spanish class.  
Jack: Ok, bye.  
I put my phone away after reading the message. The bell for class to begin just rang and I’m done with my breakfast. Everyone in my short stories class is here along with my teacher are standing up for the Pledge of Allegiance and Moment of Silence. After a couple of conversations, we get started on reading Proposal by Meg Cabot. All of the fifty minutes of class period was used for reading and answering the questions that went along with it. I even got a good chunk done without thinking about Ella too much. I really want to think about her right now because it left me feeling hurt in the chest and teary eyed.  
I make my way to my drawing class with my supplies already with me. Once the bell rings the teacher tells us we are starting on one of the three big projects of the semester. She also told us that we are to draw whatever we want but it has to come from the heart. I’m not sure what I want to draw, but after sometime of thinking I decided to draw and color Ella. I still think about her and I’m still head over heels in love with her, I can’t make those feelings stop no matter what. I don’t care what anybody thinks, my heart is made for her. If they will make fun of me, then I’ll try to brush it off, but the only person I’m afraid of is Callie. She’s a bully towards me and our relationship has stayed that way ever since we were little.  
So for the next 30-40 minutes left of class to perfect Ella and make her stand out from my other sketches.  
***********  
Spanish 3   
I walk in and see Jack already at his desk waiting for me. I sit down at the desk next to his and he asks me what’s going on.  
“My dream was about Ella,” I say.  
He says, “I know, you texted me that, now what happened in the dream?”  
I respond, “I was flirting and complimenting with Ella, but I get interrupted by Peter coming in and kissing her. After that I wake up screaming and crying.”  
“Aww, I’m sorry,” He gulps before responding sadly.  
I just shrug my shoulders as I prepare for class to begin.

45 minutes later

The bell has rung, so I make my way to my locker and get my things for Algebra 2. I didn’t get to talk to Jack anymore after I told him my dream, because we were learning and relearning Spanish grammar and the teacher had to use the entire period.

One hour and twenty minutes later 

I walk into Chemistry with all of my stuff ready to go. I ignore Ella walking in because I’m still sad over my dream and I just don’t want to look at her, because if I do, I would react high body temperature, heavy breathing, and rapid heartbeats. So I just look at the front of the class (opposite side of the room from Ella) and see that we are doing a lab, written on the agenda. ‘Ok, fine,’ I think to myself. The bell rings and the teacher comes in to her desk and takes attendance. After she’s done she works on getting the class’ attention. Then, a few seconds later she’s able to get the class’ attention and starts talking about the lab.  
She starts out by saying that the lab is with partners and she chose the partners for us. There was a collection of groans around the classroom, including myself. I just kept praying not to be partnered with Ella. After she’s read off several students lab partners, she gets to mine. Luck is not in my favor, I’m partnered with Ella.  
With Ella  
WITH ELLA  
WITH FREAKING ELLA!!!  
After she gets done listing everyone’s partners, she starts explaining the lab, and what we are going to be doing. The idea of the lab is to work with the mass (g) of all the elements and see what happens. Wednesday we had our full class period lecture to work with Avogadro’s number that deals with converting grams into moles or whatever (atoms, ions, particles, or molecules). After she’s done talking, everyone goes to sit with their partners along with their stuff. I notice Ella coming my way and I start freaking out my heart is beating fast and my breathing is labored. I’m still thinking about Ella a lot, but I can’t believe the effect she has over me.   
“Hey,” She says really sweetly.  
“H-Hey, how did you know who I was?” I ask nervously while I’m internally freaking out and my stomach doing flips.  
“We had classes together last year and I notice you watching us girls at our cheerleading practice.” She replies while smiling her beautiful, wonderful smile at me, she sits down and gets comfortable. I feel myself blushing and my stomach twisting up in nots even more than before. “So, would you like to start now?” She asks.  
All I can do is nod my head up and down because I don’t trust my voice right now.  
We started working on the pre-lab questions, it’s pretty easy. We just had to do the conversations we learned about. After we get done with that, we move onto the procedure. We followed the directions adding however many drops or milliliters to a substance, but after some moments in sitting in silence Ella starts talking to me.  
“So your name’s Carmen, I notice you at my practices,”   
“Yes,” I say.   
She stops what she’s doing and looks at me in the eye while I do the same. “I’m just curious, why do you watch our cheerleading practice?”  
“Um, well…I…I like-“ I stutter before hearing Ella’s phone vibrating.  
She pulls it out and sees who it’s from, “Oh, I’m sorry, it’s my boyfriend checking up on me.”   
I gulped on the verge of tears. ”Boyfriend?” I asked. I really like Ella, we were just talking, and for her to just say that, I couldn’t believe it. But it wasn’t just that it was also that part of my dream was true, I feel like my heart is breaking and I’m trying to not cry. I take my eyes off of her but I already knew by the way she’s looking at me that she saw the pain in my eyes. When she was looking at me she frowned at seeing the pain. In her eyes, that I looked deep into, I could see concern and confusion.  
“Yeah, um, my boyfriend, Peter,” She said sadly.  
And that’s when the damn broke, I couldn’t fight the tears now. I couldn’t believe it my dream was true. I feel like my heart is all broken. So, I gathered my stuff and ran out of the classroom. I went to the office, signed out, and drove home. When I got to my room I collapsed in my bed, still crying, and passed out in pain and exhaustion.

6 p.m.

“Carmen, wake up, come on,” Jack shakes me awake.  
“What?” I whine.  
“I heard that you ran out of class, but I want to hear what happened from you. I’m here for you, come here.” He said while he sits back and opens his arms to me.   
I lay on his lap and start telling him the story of what happened.   
“I’m so sorry that you found out that way, I didn’t want you to know,” he said.  
I got angry, he knew and didn’t tell me. “You knew, how did you know she’s dating Peter?” I asked furiously.  
His eyes widened as he realized his mistake. “Carmen, I-I’m s-sorry, I knew how you’ll feel, if I told you. I found out by Ian telling me in homeroom.”  
“I need a moment but please stay, I need you right now,” I said sadly while laying back down. Even though I was mad at him, I know he knew how hurt I would be because of the best of friends we are, I still wanted him here with me.   
He just nodded and went to turn off the light. After that, he went over to lay down next to me on the bed. We were ok to lay together, because we were friends since we were kids so my parents knew him and loved him. My family already knew that he was bisexual (but isn’t into me) and I was a lesbian, so no my family has no problem with him sleeping with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go, I hope you liked it. I’m not sure about the ending, I didn’t know how else to end it.
> 
> Please comment about this chapter, on what you guys thought, also the ending. I would love the feedback. 
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella's POV, What will happen and her encounter with Carmen in Chemistry.

Hey everyone, I’m back, so I have some things to say first before you read.   
1\. You didn't end the story, you just abandoned it. There are so many loose threads you could have continued on. This is like the original Xena just giving up after Lyceus was killed and never doing anything else significant in her life. I can see you quitting if your creative inspiration has simply dried up, but don't call it an ending. Reviewed by 41 Cyg  
a. You have the right to have an opinion but this really upset me because I didn’t abandoned it, first of all, life got to me and one of those things is that I lost a sister. So please don’t just assume I quit, gave up, or abandoned this story. I can tell you that I plan on continuing writing this and having huge plans.  
2\. I am so so sorry that I haven’t done any updates in a long while.  
3\. I just want to say also that I would like if I had a lot more reviews, I’m glad that you really like it and enjoy it, but please tell me what you didn’t like or what do you want to see that’s happened.  
Character list:  
Ella – Gabrielle  
Peter – Perdicus  
Carmen – Xena

 

Chapter 6  
Ella’s POV

Friday, August 28, 2016

My alarm just went off letting me know it’s time to get up and get ready for school. I still feel so fatigued, but what else is new, I love to sleep. I’m tired because Peter and I went on a date last night and he didn’t drop me off at home until midnight. The date was decent, we saw Pixels, even though we spent the time talking and making out in the backseats of the theater. I spend my time getting dressed while thinking about Peter, what we did, and what was said. The next thing I did was put on my makeup at my makeup station.  
Shortly after I was done with my makeup, I headed downstairs and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I pulled out the Coca Puffs and made myself a bowl. When I sat down at the table and started eating, I looked on social media on my iPhone 6. As usual I didn’t see anything interesting. After I was done eating, I went to my bathroom, across from my room, to do my hygiene.  
Next, I heard honking outside letting me know Peter was here. So, I grabbed my school stuff, heading out and locking the house, and going to his truck. He was standing by the passenger side holding the door open for me.  
I kissed him hello, “Hi babe.”  
“Hi sweetie,” he said lovingly. I honestly really like it when he calls me that.  
He takes my hand and helps me into the truck, “Thanks honey,” I said.  
“No problem, sweetie,” he says and closes my door.  
He then walks around, gets in the driver’s side, and we’re off to school.

Four and a half hours later 

It’s now Chemistry time, throughout the day has been really boring. I’ve just been working hard to get things done. I see Peter during passing period at my locker. We just talk, kiss, or hug, yeah its nice.  
After the tardy bell rings, the teacher announces that she paired us up in groups and we will be doing a lab. I don’t mind it as long as I like them and they’re not annoying. The teacher starts reading some names. Then, she gets to a girl named Carmen and I find out I’m her partner. Two things come to mind a) I like her name but b) I don’t know who that is.  
After she gets done listing everyone’s partners, she starts explaining the lab, and what we are going to be doing. The idea of the lab is to work with the mass (g) of all the elements and see what happens. Wednesday we had our full class period lecture to work with Avogadro’s number that deals with converting grams into moles or whatever (atoms, ions, particles, or molecules). After she’s done talking, everyone goes to sit with their partners along with their stuff. I decide to make my way over to a lonely girl in the back of the room, who I assume is Carmen. When she notices me making my way over to her, she seems to be freaking out. I wonder why, but I just ignore it. Then realization suddenly hits me, this is the girl I had several classes with last year and she is the girl that watches me cheer.  
“Hey,” I say nicely.  
“H-Hey, how did you know who I was?” she asks nervously.  
“We had classes together last year and I notice you watching us girls at our cheerleading practice.” I reply while smiling at her, I sit down and get comfortable. I then notice that she’s blushing but I don’t think anything of it. “So, would you like to start now?” I asked.  
All she does is nod her head up and down.  
We started working on the pre-lab questions, it’s pretty easy. We just had to do the conversations we learned about. After we get done with that, we move onto the procedure. We followed the directions adding however many drops or milliliters to a substance, but after some moments in sitting in silence I start talking to her again.  
“So your name’s Carmen, I notice you at my practices,”   
“Yes,” she says.   
I stop what I’m doing and look at her in the eye while she stares at me back. “I’m just curious, why do you watch our cheerleading practice?”  
“Um, well…I…I like-“ she stutters before my phone makes its presence known.  
I pull it out and see it’s from Peter, “Oh, I’m sorry, it’s my boyfriend checking up on me.”   
”Boyfriend?” She asks sadly. I quickly look up and stare at her concerned. I don’t know what’s going on, she looks to be on the verge of tears and hurt. She takes her eyes off of me. I just frown because I actually didn’t want to see her upset.  
“Yeah, um, my boyfriend, Peter,” She said sadly.  
At that moment I saw all the tears come down and in the next she grabs her stuff and runs out of the classroom.  
The next thought that comes to mind was that I need to find out what happened, I need to talk to her. After class I went looking for her at her locker, where I usually see her there, only to see that she wasn’t there, so I guess she went home. 

 

I hope you liked it!  
Please leave comments.  
Until next time.


End file.
